halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex-A121
"Alex. Second in command of Yankee Company, overseer of team Wulf. Brave. Bold, and with a temper only matched by his Boss" -ONI Evaluation of Chief Petty Officer Alex-A121 on the Spartan-IV's in 2589 Spartan Alex-A121, also known by the callsign Tau 2, was a Spartan-III commando of Alpha Company. He was part of Spartan Team Tau, fighting in, and surviving, The Fall of Reach in 2552. Early Life Little is known of Alex's early life. He was conscripted into the Spartan-III program after the Glassing of Eridanus II. He, and his Friend, Louie (Who was also conscripted into the program) managed to escape the glassing. Training and the War He, along with a few dozen others, were taken away from the rest of Alpha after training and put into several strike teams. By 2552, there were only 12 Spartans left, put into two teams: Tau, and Upsilon,. They were assigned to Reach in June 2552, where they remained until the Fall of Reach. Reach Alex and Tau Team were assigned to investigate one of several downed communication relays across reach. There, they were attacked by a covenant vanguard force, and pinned down. They were rescued by Spartan Team Sigma, a group of Spartan-II's that had recently arrived on the Planet. Tau later participated in Operation: DROPKICK as part of Team 2, alongside Shane-A122, Jordan-A111 and Jax-007. Team 1 consisted of Louie-A199, Dom-A178 and Frank-A103. Frank and Dom were killed in the ensuing battle inside a Covenant Supercarrier, Leaving Louie to plant the bomb. Alex and Team 1 secured the Bridge, and set the ship on a collision course for three Covenant Corvettes that were heading into Reach's atmosphere. During the The Battle for New Alexandria, Alex provided support for the other Spartans from a Falcon, destroying several banshees. Later, he and the survivors made their way to Outpost Foxtrot Whiskey, where he witnessed the killing of Dr. Calvin Roe by Marco-025. The Spartans then managed to drive off the Incoming Covenant forces in open battle, Alex gunning from a Warthog driven by Louie-A199. The Covenant attackers were eventually driven off. The Spartans then made their way to a nearby Shipbreaking Yard in an attempt to get to the Pillar of Autumn, but ended up missing it by mere minutes. Kane-099 then decides to head for a nearby UNSC Frigate, Bright New Day. However, a large covenant force that had failed to take down the Autumn began heading their way, so four Volunteers stayed behind: Jax-007, Jordan-A111, Shane-A121 and Alex-A122. Jordan and Shane were killed in the ensuing battle, with Alex himself barely surviving the onslaught. He and Jax-007, deciding that they had held back the tide long enough, commandeered two banshees and made their way to the Bright New Day, moments before it entered the atmosphere. Back to Earth After some time, Alex and the others made it back to Earth, but by the time they got there, it was already under attack by the Covenant. They plotted the ship on a suicide run into a covenant corvette, then used the SOIEV's on board to escape, landing in the outskirts of Moscow, Russia. The Spartans, and the ODST's of Whiskey-04 fought valiantly, driving back covenant attackers. In the battle, a banshee strike hit Alex, severing his right arm. After the battle he had the arm replaced with a robotic prosthetic. Insurrection/Spartan-IV Program Years later, he participated in the Battle of New Hope, delivering a MFDD Bomb to the battlefield. A Year later, he was picked to be the co-commander of the Spartan-IV X Company.